princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia Wiki:About
The is an definitive fan encyclopedia and source for the Prince of Persia series in all its iterations and transmedia information. The wiki was created on November 12, 2007‎ by Default and was founded by Jaro7788. Presently, the Wiki is now administrated by Lily Ford and JayAaerow, who are looking for other Prince of Persia fans to aid in the reconstruction of the website. Formerly, the wiki was administrated by Dakovski, Grim Leaper19, Persian Prince and POPpingthroughbabylon. Wiki Etiquette If you're still unsure of how stuff works on wikis in general, you may want to check out the MediaWiki User's Guide. There you will learn how to make bold, italics, and other wiki stuff. Out of courtesy, you really shouldn't edit pages unless you are adding something meaningful (fixing grammar and spelling mistakes is okay). You also shouldn't delete pages unless you have an extremely good reason. If you want to play around and get a feel for editing pages, please do so in the Sandbox. The Wikipedia has a great WikiCivics section. They cover a lot of information about what is accepted and what is not generally accepted on wikis. There are really no rules, but there is a definite level of etiquette involved. Some of the suggestions they offer are only relevant to the Wikipedia, but many of them apply to any wiki. Anyone interested in being a valuable contributor to any wiki should read them. See Our: Category:Policy A Warning Above all, never use defamatory language or deface documents our community has worked hard to create. Note that the wiki gives everyone the ability to revert documents back to their original state. Therefore, no one can permanently harm the wiki by deleting pages. All an offender will accomplish is to slightly annoy our wiki community. After repeated defacing our administrators will permanently block the offender's IP address. If defamatory language is seen it will be changed or deleted. Thank you for visiting the wiki! Let's get it on. Our Goals Accuracy Here, we like to be accurate in our pages on the wikia. The Prince of Persia wikia strives currently to add information that is accurate for the sole sake to being reliable to users who do not understand the series in which we represent. Whether it be a character, the story, or even the strategies involve to beat the game. The Prince of Persia Wikia strives to be a reliable source of information. Update-to-Date Information Here in the Prince of Persia Wikia, we strive very hard to get our rears and gears in the process of updating, adding, and expanding information whenever we can. As a wikia, we want to be sure our information is up-to-date and outdated information is updated as soon as possible Serving the Community We all know that Wikia cannot exist without a community. It's a team effort to create a effective and reliable wikia. The Prince of Persia wikia works hard to ensure our community gets expanded. We also ensure that everyone has a say so in what goes on in the wikia. Every user here is here for one thing: to better the wikia in some way. Whether it may be adding content or correcting spelling and grammatical errors. Having fun! Here, we also encourage all our users to enjoy themselves on the Prince of Persia Wikia. Contributors are done at other's leisure and are highly respected within this wiia. Those who join this wikia are assumed to have a passion for the respective series in which this wikia represents and willing to pitch in to help. About